


Loss of a leader

by perrythedeer



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Hiveswap: Friendsim, I regret this, M/M, what do i tag this as???, xefros gets angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I sniffled softly and cuddled into Sloth dads chest, burying my face back in Dammeks shoulder.
Relationships: Dammek/Xefros Tritoh, they're pale but like super red for eachother lmao
Kudos: 27





	Loss of a leader

I stood idly next to my moirail, staring up at our friend on the stage, Chixie had always been a good rapper, and even some highbloods enjoyed her, including the teals and ceruleans that had gathered at this concert. I had come up with the idea that, since we had Tyzias in our rebellion, naturally we could recruit some either teals, though we had to avoid the ceruleans and indigos, which wouldn’t be that hard. 

“Are you ready?” Dammeks voice was quiet, and I glanced up at him, nodding slightly “Be careful” “you too” He softly papped my head, running a hand lightly over one of my horns before heading off into the crowd. I lightly fiddled with my hands, starting to mess with my shirt as i walked the opposite direction

I hadn’t talked to anyone when i heard a scream ring out “THE REBELS ARE IN THE CROWD!” i froze up, looking around and trying to spot my moirail, the crowd had lit up in screams and yells, and i saw Chixie freeze and run off the stage. 

I saw blood starting to splatter the grass, and started to hyperventilate, taking a few steps back and bumping into someone, i almost screamed before i felt a soft pap on my arm before my hand was grabbed and i was being pulled. I stared a Dammek as i ran behind him, “what happened?!” “we asked the wrong teal.” he muttered, pulling me closer and starting to push me in front of him-

We heard gunshots around us, and after a second of running i didn’t feel hands on my back anymore, though it felt like something had hit my shirt, and it felt wet. I heard Dammek make a choked noise and turned around quickly. Dammek had been shot.

I almost froze, but forced myself to move, grabbing Dammek and shoving him in front of me, pushing him as far as i could get him. We got near the edge of the crowd before i saw my moirail begin to collapse. I whined loudly and held onto him, trying to hold him up. “Xef.” I ignored him, trying to push him forward more “Xefros, run.” I shook my head

“i m not leaving you, you’ve never left me- Tetrach please-” He pushed me off of him, letting himself fall. I stared at him for a second, staring at where the bronze blood was coming out of. Respiratory system. Not savable. Not savable. Not…

I felt tears starting to slide down my cheeks, and a rage starting to grow inside of me, Dammek seemed a little confused past his pain, and i realized after a moment what was going on. I kneeled next to my moirail for a second, kissing his head softly “Pale for you, always will be. I… i’ll see you around Dammek” i mumbled, hugging him, before standing up and running into the crowd, uncaptchalouging my bat.

After a few minutes, i found myself standing in the middle of an empty square, the stage in front of me and pain wracking my body. I didn’t know where I had gotten hit, or who's blood was whos'. I was covered in it, cerulean, teal, indigo, olive, burgundy, just. So much blood. and my bat had a dent in it now. I looked around, seeing some trolls bodies laying around, a few of the trolls had smashed in heads, some had bites in them, hell, some had their throats ripped out, and i took a second to recognize that i tasted blood on my tongue. 

I looked back at Dammek, where id left him, and i shakily dropped my bat, running towards him and kneeling next to him, shaking him “Dammek are you still there?” I asked quietly, trying to check his pulse, not feeling anything. “Tetrarch??” i asked, a whine raising up in my voice.

“Dammek-” i whimpered, shaking him harder and putting my hands on his face “Please wake up you’re stronger than this please” the whine in my voice got louder, and tears were going down my cheeks again, i wasn’t sure if they’d ever stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around quickly, seeing Chixie standing there. 

“Xefros, we need to leave..” she whispered, i shook my head, looking back at Dammek “Xef, he’s gone, it happens” “hes my moirail, hes a tetrarch, he can’t be gone” My voice cracked, and i pulled Dammek up by the shoulders, wrapping my arms around him and almost letting a sob slip when i didn’t feel his arms wrap around me automatically. 

“Xef please” I shook my head harder, burying my face in Dammeks shoulder. I felt Chixie tug on my shoulders, and i quickly picked up my moirail, letting her pull me to my feet “This was m-my idea- this is my fault-” I felt my legs shaking, threatening to collapse. 

Chixie softly sighed, “Xefros, it’s not your fault, we need to go, please?” I shook my head again, sniffling softly “Xef.” “No, Chixie” i mumbled, and Chixie puffed up her cheeks, before starting to shove me in front of her “we’re going back to your hive, we just need to get out of here before the drones come.” I finally nodded, recognizing fighting this girl would be pointless.

After a bit, Chixie had pushed me into my hive, and she closed the door behind us. I heard Sloth dad sniff the air, before coming into the room and looking at me, jumping slightly and coming over, pressing his snout against me and quickly scooping me up. I held Dammeks body close, giving a quiet hiss. 

I heard the door close again, recognizing that Chixie had left, and sighed in relief. after a minute i was being softly licked by my Lusus, the best way to get cleaned, i suppose. I realized after a moment that id have to tell deercat, and joey and jude… that would be a ride. I sniffled softly and cuddled into Sloth dads chest, burying my face back in Dammeks shoulder.


End file.
